Every Heart
by Man
Summary: One-shot song fic, inspired by the 4th ending theme, "Every Heart." Rated PG-13 for mild swearing. Kagome and Sango have deep feelings for Miroku and Inu Yasha, so they decided to tell them using music and modern-day technology. Pairings: KagomeInu Ya


Inu Yasha and Miroku sat beside each other at the foot of the Tree of Ages that Inu Yasha had been pinned against fifty years before. Both sat in silence, Miroku meditating and Inu Yasha waiting to pick up a familiar scent that he had been waiting for. The silence was soothing to the young monk, yet it was annoying the half-demon to no end. He wanted to see Kagome, even though she had told him to wait at that tree at the beginning of the day. He and Miroku had gone and waited for the majority of the day. The sun was now behind the mountains, giving off a soft glow that barely reached the tips of the trees. The stars were beginning to shine and the moon making its appearance to the east. Shippo wanted to have gone with them, yet Sango had asked for him to play with Kilala for the day. A tad disappointed, Shippo had left the group to themselves, taking Kilala off into a building to play. The girls were planning something, Inu Yasha could tell that much, but he didn't know what they were up to. The silence was finally destroyed when Miroku heard the figure beside him stir and start to walk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miroku questioned, keeping his eyes closed and not moving from his meditative state. Inu Yasha looked back at him in annoyance, his golden eyes showing signs of anger.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to find Kagome, you idiot." He turned back towards the village and continued to walk. Miroku started mumbling something that Inu Yasha paid no attention to, and walked straight into a barrier. It sent the half-demon sprawling back to the tree where he lay beside the still chanting monk.

"What the hell is this Miroku? Why is this here?" Inu Yasha yelled, showing extreme signs of rage and impatience. Miroku stopped chanting for a second, put his hands in his lap and opened his eyes for the first time that day.

"Kagome and Sango told me to keep you here. I don't know what their intentions are. Your guess is as good as mine, yet they did tell me that if we waited, then we would be awarded with something. I can only imagine what it would be…" Miroku trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts. His face pulled itself into a small grin and a small amount of drool began to form at his lower lip. Inu Yasha knew this look from past experiences with the monk and brought his fist down over the back of the other's head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Miroku questioned loudly, a rather large lump forming on the crown of his head. Inu Yasha was glaring at the monk, which made him regret saying anything in the first place.

"Get whatever perverted thought you have of Kagome out of your head right now or I'll be forced to beat you senseless, got it?" Inu Yasha said, his right hand clutching the hilt of his sword. Miroku gulped loudly and quickly nodded. He watched the half-demon sit back down beside him and close his eyes, still trying to pick up the heavenly scent of Kagome. The sun had completely fallen and the only thing lighting the Earth now were the moon and the stars in the sky. The dim light gave the two young men an uneasy feeling. Miroku had gone back to chanting quietly to himself, a near-invisible barrier surrounding them to keep demons out and Inu Yasha in. Neither of them liked being there after dark, but the women had told them to wait and be awarded and curiosity was all that made them stay where they were.

"Do you know how long they said they'd be?" Inu Yasha finally asked, breaking the silence again. Miroku looked over at him and shook his head.

"No, they didn't say when they would come. They just told me to bring you here and wait." Inu Yasha grumbled a bit, then sighed.

"They're taking a long time. You don't think that anything happened to them, do you?"

"They can take care of themselves. They should be fine for one day." Inu Yasha finally then picked up a sound coming from the direction of the village. The only thing he knew is that the sound was rather close and getting closer. Inu Yasha stood up and looked around, trying to see what the disturbance was. In the dim light of the moon streaming down through the canopy of the forest like little rivers he was able to make out people from the village coming towards them holding items that himself and Miroku had never seen before. Miroku picked up his staff and Inu Yasha laid his hand on his sword hilt again. Through one of the light beams he saw Kagome's face, showing a faint smile upon her lips.

"Inu Yasha, thank you for waiting!" Kagome yelled out to him, slowly jogging over to where he was standing. Miroku had set his staff down and Inu Yasha's muscles relaxed. He was happy that she had finally showed up, yet still a bit irritated because he had to wait for so long.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inu Yasha questioned her. Her smile turned into a scowl when she heard his rather rude question.

"Would it kill you to be patient for once? I've been setting this up all day!" Kagome retorted, placing her hands on her hips. Inu Yasha was instantly confused; what had she been setting up?

"Just sit down and watch for a while, will you?" Sango asked, appearing out of the darkness behind Kagome. Inu Yasha and Miroku reluctantly agreed; Miroku sat down on the roots of the tree while Inu Yasha chose to perch himself on one of the lower branches as so that he could see them clearly. It was then that Inu Yasha noticed what the two women were wearing.

"Why are you two wearing Kimonos?" Inu Yasha asked, even more confused than he had been. Kagome just smiled and didn't answer him. The villagers finally appeared from the darkness as well with their strange items. Some of them were holding what looked like black rope with metal tips, while others held black boxes, small black tubes with a rounded tip, and various other things. They started putting the tips of the rope into the boxes, then into the other things, appearing to be setting up for something.

"What are those, Kagome?" Miroku questioned, pointing to the rope and various other things that the villagers had. Sango smiled this time, allowing Kagome to answer the question.

"These are instruments. You use them to play music like you would use a flute, although they're from my time and need electricity to be used."

"Electricity? What on Earth is that?" Inu Yasha asked, still sitting on his branch in the tree. Kagome giggled and answered him as well.

"Electricity is a power that people from my time have learned to control. It's kinda like lightning, but we've put it into something called a battery for this. Don't worry, we'll have enough to get through what we want to do." One of the villagers walked over to Kagome and Sango then handed them each a tube with a rounded top and another piece of black rope coming from the bottom of them.

"Before you ask anything, these are microphones. When you talk into them, your voice gets louder." Sango mentioned, sensing that Miroku was about to ask. Miroku only smiled.

"Alright, turn on the power and let's do this." Kagome said to the others, who in turn nodded their heads and started making strange sounds with the instruments. Kagome turned to Sango, putting her back to the boys for a moment.

"I'm really nervous, what if they don't like it?" Kagome whispered. Sango only patted her on the back.

"Don't worry. I can tell that he likes you, so he's going to like it just fine. Just have confidence. I'm the one who should be worried. I don't know what Miroku feels."

"I know for a fact that he's head over heels for you, so let's just have confidence, like you said." Sango smiled and nodded. They turned back to the boys, then nodded at the villagers. They nodded back and started playing a sweet melody off of the instruments in unison. Quickly after they started playing, Kagome started to sing softly into the microphone.

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara,

Every heart,

Sunao ni nareru darou,

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara,

Every heart,

Kokoro mita saeru no darou.

"Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita,

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta.

Meguru meguru toki no naka de,

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru,

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara,

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru."

The two males just sat there in silence. They couldn't believe that Kagome and Sango had gone through so much trouble to put this together and sing for them. Miroku thought that this was a real treat, while Inu Yasha was still confused about what was going on. He knew what they were saying, but he didn't understand the hidden message that the song had.

"Donna egao ni deaetara,

Every heart,

Yume wo fumidasereruyo,

Hitowa,

Kanashimi no mukou ni,

Every heart,

Shiawase ukabete nemuru.

"Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga,

Yasuraka ni nareru youni.

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de,

Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru,

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite,

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku."

The moon shifted itself into a position that allowed for the light to come through the branches of the forest clearly and undisturbed. The bright light lit up the faces of Sango and Kagome, giving them a heavenly glow. Miroku was completely mesmerised with the sound and beauty of Sango, while Inu Yasha had finally succumbed to the power of the song and was also stunned at Kagome's beauty and vocal work. He noticed everything; her glimmering eyes, her beautiful lips, the fireflies dancing around her, illuminating her entire body, and the glow that she seemed to be producing. He had to admit, she was beautiful in the moonlight.

"Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni,

Atatakai basho ga aru soushi,

Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga,

Itsumo kagayaite ita,

So shine.

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de,

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru,

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara,

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru.

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de,

Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru,

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite,

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku."

When the two young ladies were done, the instruments finished off their part of the song, then started to take apart everything that they had set up. A villager came and retrieved the microphones from Sango and Kagome, who then began to walk towards the boys. Sango walked over and sat down to Miroku, who then took his hand in her own.

"I've waited forever to tell you how I feel, and now I've finally done it. What is your reaction?" Sango was looking straight into his eyes, scanning them for any sign of feeling. He was completely dumbfounded, but quickly gathered his wits, then pulled her into a loving kiss. Sango was a little taken-back by his sudden show of affection, but returned the embrace. She now knew how he felt about her. Her heart gave a leap of joy as they shared their tender moment together.

Kagome was left standing there, looking up at a mesmerised Inu Yasha. After a minute of staring at each other's eyes, Inu Yasha jumped down out of the tree, picked Kagome up bridal style, then jumped back up into the tree. Landing on one of the thickest branches so that they could easily walk around; he put her down gently, then looked into her eyes again.

"So what did you think?" Kagome asked, dying to hear his response.

"I didn't know that you felt that way about me, but if the truth be told… I feel the same way for you." Inu Yasha said, a light blush forming on his cheeks. Kagome flushed as well, her face becoming a little coloured. Inu Yasha instantly stopped blushing at the sight of her cheeks, then pulled her into a rather intimate embrace, which she happily returned with him. Half-demon or not, she loved him with all of her heart, and he loved her. Nothing could separate them now; not even the power of the Shikon jewel.


End file.
